


X Heart X Fingers

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Бульканье янтарной жидкости выводит из оцепенения, и Стайлз напоминает себе — это всего лишь Питер. Зомби-крипи-дядющка, способный весь Бейкон Хиллз загнать в один уютный курган, ради достижения собственных корыстных целей. Ничего нового, просто старый добрый американский психопат.«Тут главное не быть в его вкусе», — шутит молчаливо Стайлз, усмехается, прислоняя ещё благоухающие подушечки собственных пальцев и погрязая в аромате, словно в зыбучих песках.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	1. Step one: drink

**Author's Note:**

> Все главы данной работы (суммарный объём 10 тысяч слов) есть на стороннем ресурсе. Узнать подробнее вы можете по ссылке: https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1288506255124959232
> 
> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

Некоторые вещи бывает слишком трудно, а временами и вовсе немыслимо объяснить обычными словами. Этих тварей в лексиконе Стайлза вагон и маленькая тележка, они его сокровища, что он пристально разглядывает, снова и снова оказываясь недовольным их необычным мерцанием. Насколько было бы проще, если бы у него не было гиперфиксации и перфекционизма одновременно с синдромом дефицита внимания, который запускает реакцию во взрывоопасной смеси, доводящей до истерики, смеха, или просто проблем с речью вроде того же заговаривания, даже тогда, когда он всего лишь пытается описать запах, что недавно учуял.

— Да ты не понимаешь, бро, — рваный выдох получается скорее надрывным, чем торопливым, и остаётся надеяться — лучший друг не обратит внимание на то, что дёрганый, чрезмерно говорливый и активный Стайлз пропускает момент между вдохом и выдохом, и безбожно путается даже в них. — Это не цветы, не свежесть, не что-то привычное. Это...

Пальцы тянутся к стопке, крутят её снова и снова, подушечки соскальзывают по ободку, потирая мелкий, едва заметный скол, пока верхние зубы царапают нижнюю губу. Гул шумной вечеринки вокруг нарастает, и нет никакого сомнения в том, что перепившая в определённый момент стая обернётся, и куда лучше почует то, к чему ему никак не найти слов, а он и останется тут, в обнимку с острым виски, на этикетке которого красуется алый измождённый чили, в поисках правильного способа обозначить то, что он, чёрт побери, унюхал сегодня, в то время как Лидия царственно дозволила ему держать её сумочку, пока она выбирала себе новый сногсшибательный парфюм.

— Да я знаю, — движения Скотти плавнее обычного, а взгляд забавно расфокусирован из-за аконита, добавленного в каждую бутылку в чётко выверенной Хейлами пропорции — кроме его, конечно.

Неугомонное любопытство находит необычным тот факт, что старшие товарищи так заботятся о младшем поколении — Стайлз слышал, как Питер уговаривал Дерека не вставать в позу, ведь молодняк всё равно напьётся, но так это будет хотя бы под присмотром и без неконтролируемых последствий.

Большой вопрос в том, как именно те собираются контролировать альфу, и есть ли кто-то в их семействе теперь с красными глазами, показывающими насколько велик их статус, или же они оба беты с большим багажом из бед, преследующих это не славное семейство.

«Хотя Айзек бы со мной не согласился», — милый кудряшка с нежной улыбкой, влюблённо глядящий на хмурого оборотня заставляет скривиться самую малость, грусть расползается по эмоциям, пропитанным алкоголем, будто чернильное пятно по белой бумаге, но у Стайлза, к счастью, этих бесполезных салфеток и лакмусовых бумажек на степень опьянения, целый ворох, так что нужно всего лишь добавить ещё виски в свою рюмку и с наслаждением втянуть обжигающий напиток для того, чтобы сдёрнуть одну за другой и добраться до самого чистого слоя. Чили жжёт рот не хуже высокого градуса и внутри всё согревается настолько быстро, что тело чуть трясёт от обилия ощущений и того, как тепло разливается по пищеводу.

— Нет, — слово получается растянутым до бесконечности, вмещающим всю степень сомнения, на которую только способен такой человек как Стайлз, и Скотти не в обиде — сложно испытывать это чувство, когда всё внимание занято роковой красоткой, метко стреляющей в сердце как глазами, так и вполне неметафорическими стрелами. — Это же...

На деле остановить речевой поток кроме его самого никто не в состоянии, и даже то, что Скотт, очевидно, совсем не слушает, вообще никак не мешает излагать собственные ощущения, пытаясь долгими попытками привести их к единому знаменателю, перевести с языка взрывающихся в голове бомб и воспоминаний в стандартные понятия, ясные куда лучше и чётче его владеющим словами обывателям.

— Это не совсем запах, хотя и парфюм, понимаешь, братан? — пальцы теребят несчастную рюмку, и под совершенно стеклянное «угу» Скотта, он продолжает, взывая к памяти и чуть скользя по фалангам, впаявшимся случайно в открытую крышку тестера и ещё хранящие аромат. Кто угодно из присутствующих в комнате, кроме Лидс, назвал бы запах плоско и скучно: цветочный, или белоцветочный на худой конец, но в нём есть не только это.

Нужно всего лишь коснуться самыми кончиками носа, провести вдоль подушечек, чуть зажмурившись, втянуть его, кусая нижнюю губу жёстче, пытаясь понять, отчего так сильно хочется кричать, не разжимая зубов, биться в истерике, цепляться за лопающуюся ткань реальности и держаться босиком на острой грани, не имея ни единого шанса кинуться ни в огонь, ни нырнуть в беспросветно прозрачный лёд.

Запах тает, исчезает, стоит только принюхаться, и разочарованный стон появляется сам по себе где-то на грани и тонет, не всплывая на поверхность янтарного виски. Нужно ещё выпить, присмотреться, принюхаться, и тогда — и Стайлз ни секунды в этом не сомневается — у него получится сделать даже невозможное. Чёртова магия, лишь бы только не переставать верить, и всё выйдет как надо.

— Нет таких слов, — активная жестикуляция самый большой провал, стоит только напиться, но стоит только пальцам наткнуться на бутылку, как время растягивается до бесконечности, и та, кажется, падает несколько лет, а всё его тело, влетевшее в янтарную вечность пытается из неё выбраться, уцепиться, ухватить, предотвратить неминуемую катастрофу.

Он не успевает не то что поймать бутылку, а вообще выровняться, зато мечущийся на сумасшедших оборотах рассудок напоминает, что ударится носом о стеклянную поверхность — больно, что нужно будет обратиться к доктору на предмет перелома, и что надо бы запретить стае забирать у него боль, ведь она поможет сосредоточиться на текущей проблеме, а не на том, что внутри жёсткая нехватка драгоценных слов, для описания запаха на кончиках пальцев.

Больно становится ещё до того, как голова ударяется о столешницу, и, странно ощущать её внутри плечевого сустава, где от такого явно останутся неприятные следы. Может быть алые, синие или даже чёрные — и без того высокий болевой порог сейчас напоминает Вавилонскую Башню ещё до её разрушения, а момент, когда она рухнет совершенно непредсказуем. Замедленный, словно растянутая пружина мир, смыкается обратно, и Стайлз пытается нащупать кнопку, чтобы снять его с ускорения и ещё раз увидеть то, как ловкая ладонь перехватывает его виски за секунду до печального конца, ведь из бутылки часть содержимого даже выплёскивается на пальцы, пахнущие настолько терпко, что даже обычный человек чует обилие специй.

Вопрос к ощущениям волком замирает на губах, стоит лишь обернуться и утонуть во вспыхнувших лазурными неонами глазах Питера, который с неизменной ухмылкой, возвращает его в прошлое положение, перехватывает бутылку за горлышко и чуть наклоняет голову:

— Продолжай лапушка, — его издевательское напоминание отдаёт внутри чем-то смутно знакомым, и Стайлз сам толком не знает почему у него кровь приливает к скулам и поднимается выше, до щёк, — нет таких слов, чтобы описать что?

Бульканье янтарной жидкости выводит из оцепенения, и Стайлз напоминает себе — это всего лишь Питер. Зомби-крипи-дядющка, способный весь Бейкон Хиллз загнать в один уютный курган, ради достижения собственных корыстных целей. Ничего нового, просто старый добрый американский психопат.

«Тут главное не быть в его вкусе», — шутит молчаливо Стайлз, усмехается, прислоняя ещё благоухающие подушечки собственных пальцев и погрязая в аромате, словно в зыбучих песках. Он не удивился бы, если бы на флаконе оказалась надпись «никто не выжил», хотя там наверняка какая-нибудь ерунда.

Аромат бьёт под дых, и сейчас, кажется, в голове остаётся место только и исключительно для того, чтобы вопить что есть мочи так, словно он снова заложник Ногицуне, но на сей раз на равных условиях и по собственной воле. Удивительно, ведь это решительно не та часть жизни, по которой стоило бы скучать, и ностальгия вновь не то слово, чтобы передать чувство, разрывающее изнутри на множество крупных, тяжеловесных осколков, которые обещают склеить обратно и лучше чем было.

— Эмоцию, — итог звучит нелепо, и смешок вырывается, подчёркивая не только то, насколько это безумно, но и то, что вообще-то Стайлз и сам в курсе как бредово это звучит, даже когда он пьян.

— Продолжай, — слабый кивок в сторону вызывает отдалённую настороженность, но та рассеивается, будто шлейф аромата, и приободрённый этим коротким словом, Стайлз опрокидывает в себя виски, выдыхает, и снова принюхивается, позволяя чувствам, а не разуму, вести его разгульное сознание.

Монстр, стучащийся в дверь шалеет от того, что её открывают, и ему раскрывают объятия, волшебным, магическим поцелуем не исцеляя, но принимая устрашающую сущность. Аромат поворачивается к нему новым боком, являя больше одного лика и позволяя узнать свою новую сторону, ложась словами на язык, хотя теперь это звучит как ещё больший бред, в который несчастный постоялец палаты для душевнобольных верит — от первого вздоха и до последнего.

Прямо как в существование оборотней.

— Это запах властвования, но из нижней позиции, — понятия разбегаются, и Стайлз не прилагает никакого усилия к тому, чтобы их поймать, процедить, привести в порядок прежде, чем являть миру, особенно, когда вокруг стая начинает ворчливо собираться на совместную охоту, ради укрепления внутренних отношений. Иерархией всё не решить, а это значит, что надо бы поторапливаться, но, какая к чёрту разница, верно? Человек останется по эту сторону, ведь кто-то должен. — Не принуждения, понимаешь? Не обязанности, обязательства, нужды, прихоти...

Пальцы отщёлкивают понятия как семечки, ведь пускай все они об одном, но всё-таки не содержат того драгоценного зерна неоспоримой истины, ради которого вообще стоит спускаться в бессознательное состояние.

— Но он подавляет и держит так, что хочется кричать, изо всех сил, надрывно, со сжатыми зубами, и теряться между... — внутри головы разлетаются фейерверки, стоит чужим горячим пальцам коснуться собственных, а сердце пропускает удар, когда тёплый кончик носа скользит по фалангам, втягивая аромат, хотя оборотень, вроде как, должен чуять что угодно даже с того конца лофта. — ... Между «хочу» и «хватит»...

— Безграничное оговоренное доверие, — подытоживает неожиданно правильно Питер, и Стайлз, покачиваясь, кивает, чувствуя, что оборотень слишком близко, а он весь почти сходит с ума от тепла, аромата парфюма, и того как внезапно настигает собственный запах оборотня, вынуждая замереть, словно кролика в волчьей клетке — готовясь то ли бежать со всех ног, то ли бить с размаху задними лапами так, чтобы было неповадно.

Возможно ему только кажется, кто знает, это те игры, в которые играет алкоголь, но слишком соблазнительно сделать половину жеста вперёд, чтобы монстр не оббивал порог, не рычал грозно и страшно, не смотрел неоновой лазурью куда-то за сердце. Это уловка, хитрость, пьяный обман и не более, но когда их губы соприкасаются, крик внутри оглушает настолько, что мир перестаёт иметь всякое значение.

Обветренные, но нежные губы скользят по собственным всего долю секунды, но этого почему-то оказывается более чем достаточным для того, чтобы уцепиться за чужие плечи, словно за спасительный круг, и, разрывая прикосновение, прижаться всем лицом к чужой шее.

«Завтра это будет стыдно, плохо и я себя не прощу, — уговаривает сам себя Стайлз, чувствуя волну мурашек от короткого прикосновения чужой ладони к затылку, — но это будет завтра. Сегодня — я пью.»


	2. Step two: make mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все главы данной работы (суммарный объём 10 тысяч слов) есть на стороннем ресурсе. Узнать подробнее вы можете по ссылке: https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1288506255124959232
> 
> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

Цоканье острых каблучков Лидии царапает сознание, и Питер выглядит совершенно спокойным, когда чуть касается средним пальцем нижней губы и хмыкает:

— Тебе, кажется, пора завязывать с выпивкой, лапушка. Ты уже достаточно пьян, чтобы расслабиться, но не настолько, чтобы с утра пожалеть о том, что начал всё это сегодня.

Яркие, голубые глаза смотрят так, что оторваться невозможно, но, интереснее всего то, что аромат, который источает сам по себе Питер манит ближе, словно колдовская песенка дудочки Крысолова.

«Волкодава. Нет, Злого Волка», — насмешка чуть касается губ, зато звук вылетает абсолютно неудержимо, рвётся куда-то вверх, рассыпаясь мелкими невидимыми искрами в воздухе, под тяжеловесное замечание Лидс:

— Ты ведь довезешь его до дома, Хейл? — не нужно быть семи пядей, чтобы почувствовать как много угрозы в этом вопросе. Они толпятся, жмутся друг к другу, позволяя каждому следующему «а не то» войти в помещение, делая его до невыносимости душным.

Разум слишком медленно обрабатывает поворот головы волка, и в рассудке плещется лишь одна идея — если впаяться носом в шею и хорошенько втянуть поглубже запах, то можно будет пропитаться им изнутри настолько, что после и без участия Питера постараться разобрать его индивидуальный аромат на составляющие. Нужно остановить себя, одёрнуть, запретить, ударить выверенным «хватит», но к чёрту.

— Разумеется, Мартин, — угроза на равнодушие даёт чувство, которое каждый раз появляется внутри перед грозой — невыносимости. Хочется вскочить на ноги, ударить ладонями по столу и велеть им прекратить, но Стайлз совершенно по-человечески позволяет себе принюхаться, наклоняясь всё ближе и ближе, до тех пор, пока он щекой не упирается в ключицу, спрятанную под мягкой тёплой тканью. — Я довезу его до дома, можешь не сомневаться.

Тягостное молчание тянется розовой жвачкой на которой уже не осталось вишнёвого вкуса, и рано или поздно, оно должно оборваться чем-то, но Лидс как всегда выходит победительницей, насмешливо глядя в глаза не Питера, а ему самому, и у Стайлза определённо есть вопросы, которые нужно задать, но он даже сформулировать их толком не успевает — шум захлопнувшейся двери и исчезающий топот острых шпилек попросту не даёт ему и шанса.

— Чего это она? — вот и всё, что его сейчас волнует, но от Питера ждать развёрнутого и чёткого ответа не стоит, и, пускай этот волк ему ещё ни разу не лгал напрямую, но чёрт, как же он уворачивается от прямых вопросов, позволяя самому додумать!

Вот и теперь мужчина приподнимает лицо за подбородок, соскальзывает подушечками по скулам и, заглядывая в глаза и разрешая утонуть в собственных, насмешливо отзывается:

— А ты как думаешь?

— Выглядит так, будто клубничная фея знает о тебе больше, чем ты хочешь, — искренность бьёт изнутри словно фонтан, или течь, которую вовремя не заткнули, к огромному сожалению всех затопленных жильцов, — и как предупреждение.

Пальцы чуть сжимают подбородок, и это всего лишь доля секунды, которую было бы просто пропустить, если бы рассудок не сходил с ума подмечая каждую мелочь, и при этом разглядывая её так, словно вселенная движется в замедленной съёмке. Голубые глаза изучают внимательно, пристально, а от того, как пальцы продолжают поглаживать нежную кожу, приближаясь к кадыку, внутри всё будто перекипает, поднимаясь до невидимой, побрякивающей крышки, которую вот-вот сорвёт.

— Тебя даже пьяным не унять, да, лапушка? — бархатистые ноты в голосе заставляют сердце сбиться с ритма, голову чуть кивнуть в ответ на вопрос, а дыхание остановиться, замереть между вдохом и выдохом до тех пор, пока в ушах не начнёт звенеть, а к губам снова не прижмутся другие, тёплые, властные, заставляя вспомнить о том, что людям жизненно-необходим кислород.

Перед глазами темнеет и приходится цепляться не только за плечи, но и за одежду, пытаясь найти разумное объяснение происходящему, и махая на это рукой в тот самый момент, когда вторая рука уютно устраивается на пояснице, не позволяя сползти с дивана окончательно. В голове вселенная, в которой Хейл ублюдок и мудак с грохотом сходится в схватку с той, где он заставляет Стайлза терять ясность рассудка — встраивать одну в другую попросту не хочется, и рассудок полыхает от войны внутри головы.

— Много думаешь, — выдыхает едва различимо в губы мужчина, поднимаясь, и шагая до крохотной, уютно обставленной кухни, отыскивая вакуумный пакет с молотым кофе и небольшую турку. Его действия завораживают, заставляя пристальнее вглядываться в магию, творимую руками.

Будь это Дерек, например, он бы обязательно напомнил о том, что подростков с лёгкостью выворачивает в машине, а его чехлы стоят куда дороже, но Питер отчего-то не упоминает об этом, хотя его стоит на порядок больше. Вместо этого он ставит турку на газ и поворачивается, глядя на Стайлза долго, пристально, не скрывая собственной насмешки. Внутри поднимается жар откуда-то со дна, окутывая изнутри постепенно до покрасневших щёк и потеплевших ушей. Не стыдно чувствовать возбуждение, но знать, что любой чёртов оборотень, зашедший сюда унюхает этот процесс кажется отвратительным — так же, как если бы он дрочил напоказ.

— Ты знаешь, что у кофе настолько сильный запах, что он может заглушать собой аромат разбушевавшихся гормонов для оборотня? — вопрос ударяет как пощечина, особенно, когда Питер добавляет, — но он совершенно точно не способен скрыть того, как ты покраснел.

Жара становится ещё больше, но Стайлз не прикрывается, лишь отворачивается, пожимая плечами и слабо улыбаясь:

— Просто всё из-за того, что я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Если бы не видел, ничего бы этого не было.

— Вот как, — короткое замечание буквально заставляет перевести взгляд на Питера и впиться в него, пытаясь понять что именно скрывается внутри, но волк сейчас выглядит так, будто он весь на поверхности — читай сколько влезет. — Думаешь, если бы ты ориентировался лишь на мои слова и голос было бы лучше?

Бархатистые ноты трогают там, где прежде казалось, нет никаких нервных окончаний — на локтевых сгибах, которые сейчас ощущаются особенно беззащитными, и в центре ладоней, так что приходится прижимать одни к другим, всерьёз раздумывая над вопросом. Шорох кофе в турке замирает, оборачиваясь полной тишиной и ту снимают с огня, бережно переливая горячую терпкую жидкость в невысокую пузатую кружку — это всё Стайлз определяет исключительно на слух, прикрыв глаза, и лишь подсматривает в какую именно посудину оборотень решил слить готовый кофе.

— Да, — наконец, подытоживает он, глядя напрямую на то, как холодная вода заполняет кружку до края, делая обжигающий кофе не настолько горячим, чтобы о него можно было обжечься, особенно, когда ты пьян, — так точно было бы лучше.

Пальцы чуть соприкасаются, когда Питер устраивает ручку в ладони и Стайлз опорожняет всю её практически залпом — быстрый метаболизм, который, конечно, не такой, как у оборотней, попросту не даёт в должной мере насладиться результатом опьянения, слишком быстро проскакивая момент между «приятно пьян» и «начал трезветь», заставляя чувствовать сухость во рту и буквально требовать как можно больше жидкости взамен утерянной.

— Это легко устроить, — резюмирует мужчина, забирая опустевшую кружку с остатком кофе на дне и устраивая её на столике, — руки свободны, так что закончишь, когда сам захочешь.

Жест, которым Питер достаёт свёрнутый галстук из штанов, расправляет на ладони, прежде, чем обернуть его вокруг глаз Стайлза, достоин того, чтобы повторить его несколько раз в голове оставшись один на один со своей правой рукой, но сейчас в черепной коробке целый жужжащий и звенящий рой, напоминающий — Стайлз делает большую ошибку, соглашаясь на эту игру.

— И как, ты такое уже делал? — любопытство чуть грызёт изнутри своими острыми зубами, не позволяя остановиться даже на мгновение, обернуться, как следует обдумать всё происходящее.

— Забава моего детства — водить человека, который доверяется волку, — в голосе Питера слишком много интонаций, слишком много эмоций, и в них Стайлз погрязает ещё быстрее, когда всё внешнее оказывается от него отрезано. — Мы так могли развлекаться часами, но тебе, к счастью, нужно только добраться до дома.

— То есть до машины, — поправляет Стайлз, сосредоточиваясь на коротких расстояниях, которые теперь ему необходимо преодолеть, — до твоей отличной, потрясающей и дорогущей машины и оттуда по тропинке до дома.

— Почти, — горячий шёпот соскальзывает через ухо жаром по всему телу, выкручивает стоном, который просто нет никаких сил сдерживать, и заставляет замереть между тем, чтобы стянуть галстук с глаз и проиграть, и потянуть мужчину за плечи ещё ближе, и почувствовать те же самые поцелуи теперь вот так.

С полным подключением, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, ароматом, бьющим в нос и заставляющим постепенно сходить с ума. Повернуть голову, прижаться теснее, чувствуя чужое дыхание на губах и прикрыть глаза инстинктивно, пускай даже в этом нет решительно никакого толку, ведь ни светлее, ни темнее от этого не становится.

Ладони соскальзывают по пояснице вниз, сжимая задницу через мешковатые штаны и вынуждая приподняться на носочках так, чтобы было удобнее подхватить под самые нежные места, и, например, усадить на бёдра, или на барную стойку, или...

— Не здесь, тыковка, — нежностью Питера, кажется, можно обнять всю вселенную, и точное утверждение заставляет запихнуть подальше скудную мысль о том, как было бы интересно и занимательно почувствовать чужие губы не только на губах, но и на шее, и сильно ниже и горячее.

Рассудок приходится ловить в темноте, но тот ускользает, так же как и здравомыслие, хотя отчего-то странная уверенность в том, что если Стайлз не держит всё в руках, то за него это сделает зомби-дядюшка. Пальцы переплетаются и его тянут вперёд, предупреждая:

— Осторожно, коврик, — сраный предмет мебели, в котором вообще не было никакого толку напоминает Стайлзу деревенский домик, хотя Лидс и утверждает что это — последний писк моды. Тканый, плоский, и совершенно скользкий коврик выглядит не так, будто его купили несколько недель назад в Икее, а будто прабабушка Питера собственноручно ткала его, а после по нему топталось два или три поколения людей. Ну или оборотней, тут уже кому как привычнее. И из-за того, что он на полу просто лежит, каждый раз Стайлз поскальзывается и проезжается на нём или падает неловко, забывая, что доверять этому куску ткани никак нельзя.

Пальцы цепляются за рукав Питера инстинктивно на случай, если нога полетит вперёд, но препятствие удаётся преодолеть достаточно спокойно, и прошагать несколько шагов до двери, пока рассудок не натыкается на брошенное короткое и ёмкое «стой» со стороны Питера.

Нога замирает и ощущение наброшенной куртки на плечи и того, как чужие пальцы осторожно касаются ступни, проталкивая ногу в ботинок ощущается, как что-то до неприличия интимное. Стайлза штормит, словно веточку на сильном ветру, его шатает из стороны в сторону, и он почти готов закричать о том, что вот-вот упадёт, когда чужая ладонь устраивает его собственную на плече, а Питер велит коротко:

— Держись, лапушка, я не хочу остаток вечера приводить в порядок сломанный нос.

— Чушь, это было бы не страшнее ушиба, — слова получаются сбивчивыми и неуверенными, внутрь закрадывается «хи-хи», когда пальцы соскальзывают по второй чувствительной ступне, и Стайлз искренне жалеет о том, что нельзя просто подглянуть и увидеть это действо, ведь едва ли Питер согласится вернуться в такую увлекательную игру.

Зато можно скользнуть ладонями выше и зарыться в них пальцами, чуть сжимая у основания и чувствуя совершенно бесстыдный прилив возбуждения и то, как член наливается постепенно в трусах, вспоминая о том, что Стайлз подросток с бушующими гормонами.

«Ты мне не нравишься», — самонапоминание не работает сейчас, да Стайлз и не так чтобы очень старается — это ведь физиология, верно? То, что он настолько неистово ощущает каждое, даже самое короткое прикосновение, как сходит с ума от того, что его живота быстро касается чужой лоб лишь игра воображения, чувствительности и алкоголя в крови, не более. Эйфория от гормонов, что заставляют поверить в то, что любовь существует.

Она — или её подобие, если верить, конечно, Скотти, который до сих пор сходит с ума по Эллисон так, словно он всё ещё зелёный юнец, что впервые увидел её, входящую в их класс, но и это безумие однажды кончится. А насчёт Питера так Стайлз и вовсе не сомневается, ведь тот имеет неприятное свойство исчезать когда ему вздумается и никого не ставить в известие, так что даже если между ними что-то и будет, то лишь интрижка, слишком неугомонный подросток и мужчина, которому интересно чем это всё кончится.

— Ты ведь знаешь, к чему это всё приведёт, да? — вопрос отдаёт тоской, которой не должно быть, и пока Стайлз слушает скрип чужой одежды, он вновь прижимает центр ладони к носу и вдыхает обострившийся запах власти, подчинения, доверия, несовместимого с жизнью и такого же острого, как если бы ему предложили всю жизнь вот так — основываясь на чужой голос, доверяясь словам.

— Это зависит от тебя, солнышко, а ты у нас непредсказуемая переменная, так что нет, — мягкие интонации несут, будто волны, крепкие и надёжные пальцы сжимают ладонь, и где-то внутри рождаются слёзы, которые терпят так долго, как только можно.

Вообще-то Стайлз ни разу не плакса, он — человек действия, привыкший делать всё, что требуется, включая и вид, что всё под контролем и всё можно исправить. Он совсем не тот, кто будет прижиматься к Питеру, когда тот предупреждает о ступеньке, или открыв дверь осторожно усаживает, придерживая макушку, чтобы Стайлз не треснулся. И, конечно, не тот кого будут пристёгивать, и один этот момент, возвращающий его в безоблачное детство ещё до того, как маму подчинила деменция, заставит его сжимать зубы покрепче, кусать губы в тщетной попытке удержать слёзы.

— Ты удивительно тихий, лапушка, — благодарность захлёстывает с головой, подчиняет себе и всё, что остаётся, чуть жать плечами зная — стоит сейчас открыть рот, как тихие и безмолвные слёзы превратятся в настоящий поток.

Ткань на глазах безбожно намокает, и стыд прошибает следом, когда он, наконец, тянется к галстуку понимая, что наверное тому сильно не повезло и теперь придётся как-то объяснять всё волку, которого вообще не волнуют ни люди, ни оборотни, ни их совместные проблемы — только он сам и его стая.

— Зачем ты... — в глотке пересыхает и приходится сжимать зубы сильнее, пока Стайлз распутывает узел на затылке, — зачем ты возишься со мной?

— Поворот, — предупреждение вынуждает ухватиться за дверную ручку, интуитивно догадываясь — скорость, по которой они мчатся по улицам Бейкон Хиллз далека от разрешённой. — Ты мне интересен, Стайлз. Ты был единственным, кому я предложил укус, и единственным, кто его не принял. Может быть...

Их взгляды встречаются, и только сейчас Стайлз видит, что они почти у самого его дома, прежде, чем повернуться, показывая насколько он внимательно слушает Питера, и окончательно утонуть в светящихся неоном голубых глазах.

— Может быть, — повторяет Питер вкрадчиво, и эти интонации размазали бы Стайлза, будь его глаза по-прежнему завязаны сейчас, — я несколько надеюсь на то, что ты изменишь своё мнение.

Горячая ладонь соскальзывает по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя издать невнятный мяукающий звук, ведь все внутренности от этого скручиваются, а член снова встаёт — в который раз за этот странный вечер Стайлз считать не хочет. Он не уверен, что сейчас должно что-то произойти, он просто нажимает на кнопку, чувствуя, как ремень безопасности перестаёт давить, и тянется ближе, теснее, в неудобном и узком пространстве дорогой машины Питера.

Сейчас самое важное — почувствовать его, на миг, короткий, но не позволяющий свихнуться в безбрежности запахов, ощущений, эмоций, захлёстывающих его с головой. Быстрая и юркая ладонь забирается под пояс, расстегивая пуговицу на штанах и с визгом молнии добирается до горячей, требующей внимания плоти. В голове блаженная пустота образуется спустя несколько коротких, но умелых движений, и под веками разливается белизна, отделяющее собственный стон «Пит» от накатившей волны спокойствия.

Обнаружить себя, прижимающимся лбом к чужому плечу слишком странно и смущает, но Стайлз всё же излишне бодро спрашивает:

— А ты?

— О да, я без дрочки в машине умру, — сарказма в ответе ровно тот уровень, который не жалит больно, лишь напоминает — между ними, их желаниями и потребностями есть разница, но стоит Стайлзу осторожно положить руку на чужой пах и становится очевидно — не настолько большая. — Тебе нужно проспаться, тыковка. Не надо ненавидеть себя утром.

Мягкая улыбка вынуждает отодвинуться, застегнуться и, растерянно скользнув губами по щетинистой щеке, выйти из машины и на нетвёрдых ногах направиться к дому, будучи в совершенно разрозненных чувствах касательно того, что же только что всё-таки было?

А было хорошо. Остальное дождётся утра.


End file.
